Sólo para ti y para mí
by Nanamiii
Summary: 15 drabbles sobre nuestros egoistas favoritos. Los ratings pueden cambiar luego. Dedicado a Hiroki. no. fan. :D
1. El Análisis de una Rosa

**Título del capítulo**: El Análisis de una Rosa.  
**Prompt**: #2 "Rosas".  
**Género**: Romance/General.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 400

* * *

– Hiro-san –interrumpió la lectura de su amante Nowaki, quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá, haciendo de colchón para el susodicho profesor –. ¿Cuál es su flor favorita?

– No creo que me guste ninguna en particular –dijo no levantando la vista de su libro, pero poniendo toda su atención en las palabras del otro.

– ¿Y si tuviese que elegir una? –aparentemente no dejaría de preguntarle cual niño pequeño y curioso hasta obtener una respuesta más concreta, sin embargo eso no era molestia para Hiroki.

– Pues… –elevó su mirada pensante unos segundos – Si no me quedara otra más que decidirme por una, supongo que sería la rosa.

– ¿Por qué? –continuó.

– Porque aparece mucho en la ficción y en los cuentos clásicos, pero siempre descrita de distintas maneras –antes de que Nowaki pudiese volver a formular una pregunta, se le adelantó –. Hay de muchos colores, algunas son mágicas, otras veces se usa para comparar a la flor con personas, se utiliza en diferentes metáforas… además es interesante de analizar.

– ¿De analizar? –esta vez preguntó más por curiosidad que para seguir la conversación con su amante.

– Por ejemplo… Son muy, muy hermosas, pero tienen espinas, lo cual puede herir a aquellos que se acerquen. Aunque la verdadera función de éstas, a mi parecer, no es _dañar_, sino es _proteger_ –Nowaki notó cómo Hiroki dejaba de ser su amante a pasar a ser el profesional profesor que era. Le encantaba oír el hablar apasionado del castaño sobre la literatura –. Las rosas quieren protegerse de todo aquello que busque lastimarlas, removerlas de su lugar; lo que no significa que no quieran ser olidas, tocadas y admiradas… –se quedó pensante unos segundos, como si lo que acababa de decir le hubiese producido algo internamente.

– Sin embargo hay mucha gente que sigue cogiéndolas a pesar de las espinas, porque no pueden ignorar su belleza –le susurró al oído el más alto, haciendo que las mejillas de Hiroki adoptaran un rojo suave.


	2. Desesperación

**Título del capítulo**: Desesperación.  
**Prompt**: #10 "Esperanza".  
**Género**: Drama.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 147  
**Nota**: Situen estodurante el período en el que Nowaki está en EUA.

* * *

Hiroki miró el reloj con dolor, el día ya había acabado, eran más de las doce de la noche. Dirigió sus ojos marrones a su teléfono de línea y al móvil. Habían sonado varias veces en el día, pero ninguna de las llamadas había sido de la persona que esperaba.

¿Dónde se había metido el idiota? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Acaso Hiroki había hecho algo que lo había molestado?

Suspirando, pensó que su estado de desesperación era simplemente penoso. Jamás en su vida se le había ocurrido, _ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza_, que alguna vez se encontraría de esa manera, tan ridículamente destrozado por dentro.

Hacía seis meses ya que no sabía nada de Nowaki y a pesar de que había decidido olvidarlo y continuar con su vida; ese día, esperó y esperó con ansias una llamada del otro joven. Porque era su supuesto aniversario.

* * *

**N/A**: Me voy a sacar las ganas y comentar algo. _DETESTO_ cuando la gente insulta al pobre Hiroki por no prestarle atención (si se quiere decir) a Nowaki cuando le dice que se va. No, en serio me da rabia. Seamos realistas, la verdadera culpa la tienen Nakamura o el que le haya dicho esto... es decir: Sí, claro, Nowaki lo va a comentar UNA SOLA VEZ y se va a ir de un día para el otro. Pfff. Me encantó la serie, pero la excusa deja mucho que desear. Y repito: ¡¡Hiroki no tiene la culpa de que hayan puesto algo tan irreal como excusa!!

Gracias por leer el fic y los berrinches de esta autora.


	3. Significados y Definiciones

**Título del capítulo**: Significados y definiciones.  
**Prompt**: #6 "Alma".  
**Género**: Romance/General.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 283

* * *

Siendo un hombre de ciencias, un médico, Nowaki no estaba muy seguro de lo que era el alma. No era algo que podía ser notado a través de los sentidos básicos; para algunos era una idea, para otros el origen de todo, y para alguna que otra persona, un simple cuento.

Buscó su significado en un diccionario (**1**) y en él leyó: "_Principio que da forma y organiza el dinamismo vegetativo, sensitivo e intelectual de la vida_". No, no le convencía. Al ver que la palabra tenía más de una definición, prosiguió. "_Sustancia o parte principal de cualquier cosa_", esa no estaba tan mal. Aún así no quedo satisfecho: "_Aquello que da espíritu, aliento y fuerza a algo._" Iba mejorando y continuó, hasta que finalmente la halló.

"_Persona que impulsa o inspira_".

Sonrió para sí mismo, eso era lo que estaba buscando. Porque él tenía algo que le daba espíritu, aliento y fuerza; una persona que lo impulsaba y lo inspiraba.

– Nowaki, la cena ya está lista –apareció Hiroki en la habitación. El pediatra le sonrió, dejando el diccionario de lado, algo que el castaño no pudo ignorar –. ¿…Y eso?

– Nada espacial, Hiro-san –se le acercó –- Sólo buscaba el significado de una palabra y hallé el de algo muy importante también.

Ante la duda y la sonrisa de Nowaki que generalmente significaba problemas para él, el profesor asistente no preguntó; se limitó a asentir nada más. El pediatra lo acompañó a la cocina, no sin antes tomarlo de la mano.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar curioseó:

– Hiro-san, ¿qué significado tiene la palabra "alma"? –estando casi seguro de que el castaño le respondería lo mismo que la mejor definición del diccionario.

* * *

**N/A**: (**1**) Definiciones sacadas de mi biblia (entiéndase: el diccionario de la Real Academia Española)


	4. Perfección

**Título del capítulo**: Perfección.  
**Prompt**: #1 "Cariño".  
**Género**: Romance/General.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 236.

* * *

A pesar del cariño y el amor que le tenía, Nowaki sabía que Hiroki no era perfecto: era un tipo difícil de entender, gruñón, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, debilidades o gustos, comenzaba a molestarse cuando el pediatra era cariñoso con él durante un rato largo… y así la lista podía seguir.

Es decir, tenía una actitud contraria a la de Nowaki, quien era simple, generalmente buen humorado, que le encantaba sonreír y repetir incansablemente "lo amo" a Hiroki, una de sus actividades favoritas era repartir amor al mundo (en especial a su amante, claro está), etcétera.

Ante esto, cualquier persona con algo de sentido común pensaría que esta clase de relación no tendría futuro alguno pero los hechos, claramente, probaban lo contrario. Porque a pesar de la personalidad casi antipática de uno y casi exageradamente melosa del otro, tanto Hiroki como Nowaki podían adaptarse y flexibilizar sus actitudes para hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

Pero por supuesto, no que de un día para el otro cambiarían su comportamiento imperfecto, algo que, increíblemente, era del agrado de Nowaki.

Porque le encantaba estar con una persona completamente distinta a él, cuyas reacciones muchas veces eran un misterio (y él amaba ese misterio), adoraba que Hiroki no se le parezca en nada, ya que entonces entre ambos lograban establecer una suerte de equilibrio, armonía en la relación.

Y ahí sí, las cosas encajaban a la perfección.


	5. Atardecer

**Título del capítulo**: Atardecer.  
**Prompt**: #486 "Atardecer".  
**Género**: Dramita/Romance.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 486

* * *

– ¿No tienes frío? –apareció Hiroki detrás de Nowaki, quien estaba apoyado contra la baranda del balcón del departamento que ambos compartían, contemplando el atardecer.

– No –se volteó para mirarlo son su siempre cálida sonrisa –, estoy bien, Hiro-san –volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para continuar observando el ocaso. Antes de volver a hablar, el castaño se mordió el labio pensando si era mejor dejar a un novio tranquilo. Pero _no podía_ dejar las cosas así.

– Escúchame, Nowaki –se paró a su lado para poder verlo de más cerca –. Lo de ese niño no fue tu culpa, diste lo mejor de ti, continúa con tu vida sin mirar atrás.

– Lo sé, Hiro-san… –clavó su mirada en el Sol que se estaba ocultando, borrando su sonrisa. No estaba de humor ni como para ser él mismo –. Es que no puedo evitarlo… cuando recuerdo la desesperación de los otros médicos, la desconsolación de los padres, la cara tranquila del niño bajo anestesia que no sabía que estaba muriendo… Yo… Hiro-san, yo…

– Mira –lo interrumpió bruscamente, señalando al atardecer y mirándolo –, ¿qué ves?

–… ¿El ocaso? –levantó una ceja desconcertado, observando a su amado.

– ¿Eso sólo?

–…El Sol, algunas estrellas… –se quedó pensativo unos segundos, volviendo a admirar el panorama que tenía enfrente – la silueta de la ciudad…

– Bien –lo miró –. ¿Qué pasará luego?

– Oscurecerá, pero las estrellas se verán un poco mejor. También se verán las luces de la ciudad y de los autos que transitan –no tenía ni idea de por qué les estaba diciendo esto, pero Hiroki seguramente tendría alguna razón.

– ¿Y cuando termine la noche?

– Amanecerá… no se verán las estrellas ni las luces, pero sí a la gente –hizo una pausa –. Hiro-san se irá a trabajar y yo también.

– Exactamente –asintió con la cabeza. Antes que Nowaki pudiese preguntar, se le adelantó –. ¿Ves? Todo en este mundo avanza, nada se queda en su lugar. El sol va y viene todos los días, las estrellas aparecen y desparecen, la gente y los autos van de allá para acá… Yo también avanzo –se dio vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta se detuvo, y sin mirar a su novio agregó: –. No dejes que un evento aislado te detenga y te deprima, sino eventualmente te quedarás atrás… – giró su cabeza pero no miró al otro –. Y yo no quiero tener que dejarte, ¿entendiste?

Nowaki iba a responderle, pero Hiroki fue más rápido y entró finalmente. El más alto se quedó parado, pensativo, hasta que de nuevo su típica sonrisa retornó a sus labios. El profesor podía ser algo complicado y hasta retorcido para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero siempre de alguna forma u otra lo lograba.

Luego de entrar, buscó a su amante para abrazarlo y darle las gracias; a lo que el castaño le respondería con un "no hay de qué" y sonrojándose.


	6. Así

**Título del capítulo**: Así.  
**Prompt**: #15 "Siempre".  
**Género**: Romance.  
**Categoría**: R15 / T  
**Palabras**: 164

* * *

Cuando lo hacían, a Hiroki le gustaba de esa manera, así, lenta y suavemente.

Cómo Nowaki lo abrazaba por detrás, sólo piel contra piel, entrelazando sus dedos; cómo el más alto le hacía, desde el fin de su mandíbula hasta sus hombros, un caminito de besos que eran simples no obstante pausados, de manera que cada vez que el pediatra le daba uno, se quedaba aspirando profundamente el delicioso y casi embriagador aroma que la piel de Hiroki despedía.

El profesor asistente jamás lo admitiría, pero por dentro sabía que él prefería hacer el amor de este modo dulce y romántica, a los "_rápidos_" que a veces más que nada por abstinencia de contacto puramente físico entre ambos, hacían.

De todas formas Hiroki _sabía _que Nowaki era conciente de su preferencia. Porque cada vez que mantenían relaciones el más joven lograba complacerlo como el profesor quería.

Así, lenta y suavemente, plasmando siempre en el deseo carnal el amor interminable e incondicional que se tenían.


	7. Hora de Levantarse

**Título del capítulo**: Hora de levantarse.  
**Prompt**: #14 "Despertar".  
**Género**: Romance (supongo).  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 261

* * *

– Nowaki, es hora de levantarse –apareció Hiroki en la habitación. Ver al más joven moverse ante la llamada fue señal suficiente como para que el profesor asistente diese por cumplida la tarea de despertar a su amante, encomendada por ése último.

Hiroki volvió a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno, sin notar que unos cuantos minutos pasaban mientras lo hacía y que Nowaki no aparecía en escena. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de eso, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para volver a su habitación sólo para entrarse con el pediatra aun sumido en sueños.

– _Oi_, Nowaki –lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta con un tono de voz más elevado que el anterior, sólo que esta vez no el otro no reaccionó de ninguna manera. Eso no le gustaba nada a Hiroki, le preocupaba, ya que a diferencia de él mismo, el más alto tenía un sueño ligero y se despertaba con mucha facilidad. En un acto de gentileza el castaño se acercó al pelinegro y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su frente pero antes de poder reaccionar, un muy despierto Nowaki lo tomó del brazo para tirarlo sobre la cama, a su lado.

– Buenos días, Hiro-san –le dijo sonriente.

– _Sabía_ que algo así iba ocurrir –frunció el entrecejo –. ¿Por qué nunca le hago caso a mis presentimientos? –Nowaki rió todavía sin soltarlo y se acomodó sobre el profesor asistente –… ¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?

– Cinco minutos más, Hiro-san… –rogó.

– Te doy tres –aunque en realidad le podría haber dado toda la eternidad.


	8. Preguntas y respuestas

**Título del capítulo**: Preguntas y respuestas  
**Prompt**: #5 "Secreto".  
**Género**: General/Romance.  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 286

* * *

– Hiro-san, ¿qué es lo que prefiere? ¿Té o café? –preguntó Nowaki quien se encontraba muy cómodamente tirado en el suelo mirando al techo, mientras su compañero leía, para variar, un libro echado en el sofá.

– Me da lo mismo –contestó sin despegar los ojos del texto que, como muchos otros, había logrado atraparlo con facilidad.

– ¿Día o noche? –continuó mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

– El día me gusta más porque así no tengo que usar las lámparas para leer. La noche me gusta sólo para dormir –respondió automáticamente.

– ¿Literatura clásica o vanguardista? –inclinó la cabeza a un lado sonriendo. Su Hiroki era tan divertido cuando estaba concentrado, porque así le respondía con completa honestidad automáticamente.

– Son muy distintas, ambas me agradan.

– ¿Colores sobrios o chillones? –la diversión parecía no tener límites.

– Depende para qué. Si tuviese que vestirme de alguno, elegiría los sobrios –dio vuelta la página.

– ¿Fruta favorita? –la respuesta a esta pregunta la tendría en mente.

– El duraznos, creo.

Nowaki calló por unos instantes. Hiroki estaba siendo totalmente honesto sin darse cuenta de ello, era capaz de revelarle hasta su secreto más profundo, lo que para el pediatra era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar; ya que si bien el castaño solía leer mucho y de esa misma manera, rara vez se daba cuando el más alto estaba en casa.

– ¿Hiro-san…?

– Dime –volvió dar vuelta página que estaba leyendo.

– ¿Dónde le gusta hacerlo más? ¿En la cama, en el sillón o en la ducha?

– Si es contigo, cualquier lado me viene bien –y el preguntón no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

De repente Nowaki se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuerte y un muy despistado Hiroki nunca entendió por qué.


	9. Escalofríos y sonrisas

**Título del capítulo**: Escalofríos y sonrisas.  
**Prompt**: #11 "Mirada".  
**Género**: General.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 255

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Hiroki, se dio vuelta lentamente y se topó con la celeste mirada dulce y pícara de un muchacho alto, buen mozo y sonriente. Pero para al castaño veía _algo_, no sabía qué, en esa sonrisa que le molestaba.

– ¿…Nowaki? –preguntó dubitativo.

– Hiro-san –dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado –, su jefe llamó hace unos segundos.

– Oh –Hiroki fue capaz de evitar que un "_mierda_" se le escapara de los labios. Tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, añadió: –. ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Dejó algún mensaje?

– No lo sé –su sonrisa que ya era por demás macabra se ensanchó –. Cuando oí "mi _amado_ Kamijô" –hizo énfasis con desdén en la palabra relativa al amor – colgué sin pensarlo. Espero que no sea nada importante, porque desconecté el teléfono también.

Era invisible a los ojos, pero el profesor asistente sentía cómo un aura oscura y poco amigable iba incrementando en la cercanía de su novio. También pensó en que si Nowaki hubiese sido un personaje de las animaciones tan populares en su país, su ceja se encontraría temblando y venas de ira serían visibles. En pocas palabras, el pediatra daba _miedo_.

Por último tomó una nota mental para patear a Miyagi al día siguiente.

Es decir, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle eso? ¿Por qué el profesor era el único que tornaba ese alegre y amoroso humor de Nowaki que a Hiroki tanto le gustaba (y que nunca admitiría que lo hacía) por uno completamente aterrador?


	10. Revelación

**Título del capítulo**: Revelación  
**Prompt**: #12 "Verdadero".  
**Género**: Humor.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 338  
**Nota**: Spoilers del tomo 9.

* * *

A Nowaki algo se le había revelado, algo sobre su amado Hiroki… y la fuente de tal conocimiento no había sido quien solía tener humor de perros.

Mientras volvían de comprar algunas cosas que les hacían falta en casa, se habían topado con el amigo de la infancia del mayor, Usami, quien le había advertido a éste para que no tomase demasiado alcohol.

No cabía ni la más mínima posibilidad que ese dato pasase desapercibido para el pediatra. Al principio se sintió algo celoso por no haberlo sabido después de haber estado tanto tiempo junto a su amado Hiroki, pero cuando se percató de que era el único que podía sacar ventaja de esa pequeña cualidad de su amante, su ánimo volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

– Hiro-san, ¿no le apetece beber algo de sake? –preguntó inocentemente, pero el castaño sabía que sus intenciones no eran así.

– No realmente –mientras guardaba las cosas que habían comprado, trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible como habiéndose olvidado de lo que había ocurrido en el regreso a casa. Su actuación logró engañar a Nowaki.

– ¿Y después de cenar? –insistió.

– No, hoy no tengo muchas ganas… –buscó las palabras exactas para poder terminar la conversación – Pero si tú tienes ganas de beber, adelante, no me enojaré.

Después de eso, Nowaki calló y lentamente se acercó a su amante por detrás para abrazarlo como tenía de costumbre. Entonces habló suavemente, casi susurrando a su oído.

– Pero si Hiro-san no me acompaña, no será divertido… –está de más decir que el más bajo sintió como la temperatura de sus mejillas subían, pero eso no le impidió fruncir el seño y hablar enojado:

– Solamente quieres poner a prueba lo que Akihiko dijo, ¿verdad? –el pelinegro soltó una risa de "me descubriste" – ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nunca debo fiarme de ti!

– Lo que diga, Hiro-san –y sin soltarlo lo llevó arrastrando hacia la sala de estar para poner a prueba lo que se le había revelado, mientras el castaño hacía de todo para zafarse. Inútilmente.

* * *

**N/A**: Sorry por la tardanza D: . ¡E-es que Hetalia me está pudiendo más...!


	11. Duda incómoda

**Título del capítulo**: Duda incómoda  
**Prompt**: #7 "Palabras".  
**Género**: Humor (?)  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 482

* * *

Era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntárselo, pero Hiroki no estaba seguro si estaría bien hacerlo. La susodicha pregunta se le había instalado en la cabeza una noche, en un instante en el que se encontraba entre el sueño y la vigila, y desde ese maldito momento no había podido quitársela de la cabeza. La duda lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Sabía que si se lo preguntaba, Nowaki no iba a reaccionar mal ni mucho menos; después de todo este tiempo de conocerlo, seguramente reiría simpáticamente, le diría algo bonito y le regalaría uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso. Pero lo que más le preocupaba al profesor de literatura era quedar como un idiota consigo mismo ante semejante duda.

Mientras debatía consigo mismo, su mirada iba desde su novio, quien estaba sentado a su lado en el sillón, al piso, y del piso a su novio; entretanto fruncía sus labios y su ceño sin notarlo.

— Si Hiro-san desea decirme algo —sonó tranquilamente el médico pediatra sin apartar su vista del libro que leía—, puede hacerlo —y el demonio Kamijô se puso repentinamente nervioso.

— N-no hay nada que quiera decirte, ¿por qué preguntas? —se hizo pasar por desentendido. Nowaki cerró su libro no si antes marcar la página y sus tranquilos ojos azules se posaron en los de Hiroki, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Hiro-san, después de todo este tiempo juntos, he aprendido que es una persona que va de frente si algo le molesta —el castaño levantó una ceja, todavía pretendiendo ingenuidad. El pelinegro se acomodó sobre el sillón para dirigir su cuerpo hacia el de su amante para luego elevar su vista—. Así que no debe estar molesto. Tampoco parece muy contento —rió ligeramente y entonces puso su voz de profesional—. Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, puedo deducir que hay algo que lo tiene mal y eso lo pone nervioso. ¿Me equivoco?

— ¿Desde cuando eres graduado en psicología? —una vez más, Nowaki rió y se le echó encima.

— ¡Vamos, Hiro-san! ¿Qué le sucede?

— ¡A mi no me pasa nada! ¡Déjame en paz, mocoso! —trató de quitárselo de encima, pero como era de esperarse, en vano.

— Ya no soy un mocoso, Hiro-san… —su voz tuvo un falso tinte de dolor, sin embargo eso no tuvo efecto en el profesor.

El pequeño pleito sin sentido continuó unos minutos más hasta que, finalmente, Nowaki decidió rendirse.

— Está bien, Hiro-san —se le acercó peligrosamente al rostro—. Yo sé que la culpa por no habérmelo dicho será más fuerte que usted —antes de que el de ojos marrones pudiese contestar, le robó un beso superficial y se le quitó de encima.

Entonces Hiroki se quedó en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos, pensando en que por primera vez Nowaki estaría equivocado. Porque antes de preguntarle si su novio era homosexual por su culpa, el demonio Kamijô preferiría que se lo tragase la tierra.

* * *

**N/A**: No, no soy un zombie 8D.


	12. Momentos del día

**Título del capítulo**: Momentos del día  
**Prompt**: #13 "Noche".  
**Género**: Fluff?  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 162

* * *

Nowaki no tenía preferencia alguna cuando se trataba de los momentos del día. Especialmente porque con su trabajo, sus horarios eran muy cambiantes y a veces dormía de día, desayunaba cerca de la hora del almuerzo, salía a las altas horas de la madrugada y demás.

Así que tampoco deseaba compartir con Hiroki ciertos momentos del día, de hecho, con verlo algunas horas, abrazarlo o conversar tan sólo; le bastaba de vez en cuando. Cualquier momento era bueno para compartir con el profesor de literatura, no importaba lo corto que podía llegar a ser.

Aunque en realidad… sí podía ser que Nowaki tuviese un cierto gusto por la noche. Porque la noche, en toda su oscuridad, sutileza y tranquilidad era el mejor momento para mimar, dormir (o no) junto a su amado; en el momento en el que éste, por estar medio dormido, tenía un orgullo más vulnerable que se dejaba amar.

Sí… probablemente la noche era el mejor momento de todos.

* * *

**N/A**: Feliz día del amigo, unos días atrasados xD


	13. Tiempo

**Título del capítulo**: Tiempo  
**Prompt**: #9 "Beso".  
**Género**: Romcance  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 226  
**Nota**: Hacía un tiempo quería narrar en presente x3. Espero les agrade.

* * *

De vez en cuando, mientras lo hacen, se besan o simplemente se acarician y Nowaki es capaz de extraer el lado sentimental de Hiroki de lo más profundo de su orgullo, a éste último se le cruza esa pregunta por la cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirán juntos?

Por supuesto que el profesor de literatura no quiere que su amor salido de un cuento de hadas acabe nunca, no obstante sabe que hasta en las relaciones más perfectas hay desgastes, riñas y diferencias.

¿Unos meses? ¿Hasta que se harten de verse? ¿Seis años más? ¿El día que Hiroki se vuelva inmune a la ternura de Nowaki? ¿Podrán estar juntos toda la vida y después también? ¿Cuando el médico se cansase del humor de perros de su amante?

El demonio Kamijô no lo sabe ni tiene una bola de cristal. Tampoco videncia.

No obstante, en el momento que ambos hombres se miran de lleno a los ojos el castaño se da cuenta que no quiere que esto acabe. Nunca. Y también entiende que el más alto hará siempre todo lo posible e imposible para conservarlo a su lado.

Acto seguido, su orgullo se hace un lado y cede.

"Por este imbécil soy capaz de hasta tratar de descubrir cómo manipular el tiempo y el espacio".

Lástima que él es un especialista en literatura y no en física cuántica.


	14. Cuidar lo valioso

**Título del capítulo**: Cuidar lo valioso  
**Prompt**: #3 "Amor".  
**Género**: Fluff  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 258

* * *

"A las cosas que uno valora, hay que cuidarlas, Kamijô. Así como a las personas que amamos".

Estúpido Miyagi. Estúpido, estúpido Miyagi.

¡Claro que Hiroki cuidaba de sus cosas, mierda! No necesitaba que un idiota con aires de hombre sabio se lo estuviese recordando como si fuese su madre. No importaba que estuvieran compartiendo un momento de cuasi amistad, bebiendo algo después del trabajo, ¡el tipo necesitaba empezar a guardarse ciertas cosas más que obvias para sí mismo!

El profesor de literatura tomó de su bolsillo las llaves de su departamento y luego de uno o dos intentos, logró insertar la pequeña pieza de metal en la cerradura. Entró en su hogar, y luego de cerrar la puerta se prometió nunca volver a tomar tanto como lo había hecho aquella noche. No había sido tanto, pero la bebida había logrado desorientarlo un poco.

Se quitó los zapatos, colgó su abrigo (el cual traía en mano, porque el alcohol le había subido la temperatura y sonrojado las mejillas), puso el maletín a un lado y, no sin antes pasar por el baño para lavarse el rostro, se dirigió a su habitación. Allí oyó el sonido de la lenta y apaciguadora respiración de Nowaki, por lo que se vistió con la ropa para irse a dormir sin prender la luz. Regresó al baño y se cepilló los dientes.

Una vez listo, se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó cerca del cuerpo de su amante, a quien observó con el ceño fruncido. El muchacho lucía tan adorable como siempre y ese mismo Nowaki era el que Hiroki quería.

Por supuesto que el cuidaría al ser que más amaba, costase lo que le costase.

¡Estúpido Miyagi!

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Wow, uno más y termino con la tabla!

Gracias por leer 8D.


End file.
